


More References

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, artist model au, sexual content in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff hated this part of his class, poses with actual people. People moved, and squirm which in Geoff’s book is the last thing he’d like to do with his talent. Give him reference shots? Sure he could do it but he couldn’t sketch someone who moved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More References

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exklusiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exklusiv/gifts).



Geoff hated this part of his class, poses with actual people. People moved, and squirm which in Geoff’s book is the last thing he’d like to do with his talent. Give him reference shots? Sure he could do it but he couldn’t sketch someone who moved.

He walked into the class room taking a spot at an easel everyone in his class started coming in chatting and taking their own spots waiting for the class to begin. Geoff took the time to pull out his charcoals and opening his sketch book to sketch before class went underway. A couple moments later class began, the teacher introducing their new model; Geoff breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he didn’t have to sketch the insanely large man who moved far too much and never caught the name of. Geoff however groaned catching the man beside the teacher, as he fidgeted with his hands continuously looking around. ‘Great, just what we need a model who can’t sit still.’ Geoff rolled his eyes at the thought.

The new model however, Gavin Free as the teacher had said his name was, was something different as they began. He didn’t shift too much, and definitely wasn’t an eyesore either after he had to look at him for a good portion of the class. With his unruly sandy brown hair, a nose too big for his face and tanned skin, if Geoff had to say it was almost an olive complexion. His piercing green eyes and the side smile he received when the model noticed him staring an extra few moments. The only downside Geoff seemed to have with the entire situation is how much hair he had on his chest.

Soon enough the class was over, his classmates had left the classroom by the time Geoff was finished packing away his charcoals – he grinned as he looked at one of the sketches that came out fairly well, loving how everything was proportioned. The arms weren’t too skinny, the legs weren’t too cartoon-y and the torso didn’t look unappealing to the eye. Sure there were flaws like the fact for the most part Geoff completely ignored dealing with the model’s hair or face for that matter, everything else was spot on. With the zip of his jacket and back pack he turned around to leave only to bump into the model who stood there, relaxing in his robe he walked in with.

“Nice Job,” The model smiled his accent thick on his tongue as he spoke: “You want some more references?” Geoff blinked a couple times thinking it over before shaking his head.

“Are we talking actual references or ‘references’.” Geoff said making air quotations as he got up from his seat. The model seemed to fiddle around with the left sleeve collar of his bathrobe suddenly looking sheepish before squabbling out a response.

“Well uh,” Geoff cracked a lazy smile at the model who continued to stumble over his words. “I honestly have no idea how to follow that up.” He paused a moment letting out a huffed laugh before putting out his hand. “I’m Gavin, Gavin Free.”

“Oh,” He reached out to shake Gavin’s hand before noticing his hand covered in the residue of charcoal, Geoff promptly brushed his hand on his pants a couple times before properly shaking Gavin’s hand. “I’m Geoff Ramsey.” Gavin shook his hand a little longer than most would before he cleared his throat letting go of Geoff’s.

“Right so, I was wondering” Gavin huffed a little before shrugging his shoulders, it amused Geoff at how he seemed to beat around the bush, “I completely understand if you’re not up for it but would you like to grab a coffee or something?” Geoff didn’t know what to exactly say to him, the offer though did sound quite appealing.

“You know, I normally don’t get coffee with the models, so why the hell not?” Geoff mused slinging his bag over his shoulder. Gavin smiled before noticing Geoff looking at him with an amused look upon his face, Gavin looked down curious as to why Geoff was looking at him strange, a moment later his smile broke out into a sheepish grin putting a finger up.

“Right, I guess that mean’s I’ve got to change.” Gavin said before excusing himself. Geoff honestly had no idea what was going on, why this model wanted to take him out for coffee but he wasn’t going to turn him down either. Exiting the class room he stood waiting for Gavin who a couple moments later came out dressed in a striped purple polo and a pair of rather skinny jeans.

~*_*_*_*~

“Can I ask you a question?” Geoff asked walking down the street with Gavin coffee’s in hand. Gavin let out a curious noise to prompt him to continue which he did. “Why exactly did you want to grab coffee with me? Out of anyone in the room you chose me.” Gavin grinned laughing a little before giving him an answer.

“Well, you seemed really invested during your class.” Gavin lightly scoffed as he licked his lips as he took a drink of his coffee. “I mean more so me than the sketch. It’s rather stupid in retrospect isn’t it?” He mused and Geoff nodded.

“It would have been better if you hadn’t of used ‘want some more references’ as your opening line but I’m not complaining.” Geoff grinned taking a sip of his coffee. They both approached a bench before sitting down drinking their coffee and idly chatting.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I got a little bored and I'm running with this small idea I have, this is for my best friend Morgan! Sorry that its short at this point in time. I promise it'll get better. <3


End file.
